20 facts
by akakurogin
Summary: [ONESHOTS] For the LJ comm 20balls. 20 facts about a particular characterpairgroup. [ShishiTori, YuuTari, Atobe x various, Hyoutei]
1. ShishiTori

Title: 20 Facts About Silver  
Pairing: ShishiTori  
For: LJ 20 facts meme/20balls challenge  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: not mine, cool? cool.

1. Shishido and Ohtori weren't _supposed_ to like each other. In fact, when Ohtori first became a Regular on the team, Shishido took delight in swearing as often as possible, just to watch him squirm. Shishido was certain that fate played a hand in bringing that particular incident about - the one which showed each completely different sides of the other.

2. It took Ohtori two weeks to get the courage to ask Shishido out (with Mukahi, of all people, coaching him). Mukahi made him practice on Oshitari, which to Ohtori was pure torture. To Oshitari, of course, it was pure, unadulterated entertainment.

3. It took Shishido two minutes to get over the shock. He actually hadn't considered it a possibly at the time, and didn't know how to respond - so he didn't. Oshitari had cornered him on his way home that day and threatened to beat him to a bloody pulp if he didn't give Ohtori a proper response.

4. Shishido fell asleep on their first date. It wasn't his fault! He'd been so nervous the night before that he hadn't slept well at all. Besides, if even being on a date with Ohtori couldn't keep him awake, no one could have stayed awake during that awful opera.

5. Except for Ohtori, that is. Not that he knew what went on in the opera any better than Shishido, though - he was too busy paying attention to the boy slouched in the seat next to him with his head resting on a hand and mouth hanging just slightly open.

6. Shishido had felt so guilty about falling asleep that he rented a copy of the opera to watch at home. He forced himself to sit, awake this time, through the whole thing, just so he could talk with Ohtori about it.

7. After the life-altering incident in junior high, Shishido did an extra hundred sprints after practice every day, where he ran from one sideline to the other and back. Ohtori watched and kept time. The first time Shishido shaved off an entire minute, Ohtori took him out for dinner.

8. Shishido and Ohtori would often do homework together, even though they were doing different material. Shishido was actually one of Hyoutei's top students during high school. He'd learned the hard way that hard work was the only thing one could count on in life, and Ohtori admired that.

9. Ohtori tried breaking up with Shishido once, and only once. He didn't want to tie Shishido down when he was leaving for college, since they were a year apart and they didn't know how things would turn out. The next day, Shishido stood in front of Ohtori's house for four hours while Ohtori was out with his sister, refusing to leave until Ohtori was in his arms again.

10. When Ohtori showed up at Shishido's dorm room with the words "I was accepted" on his lips, Shishido knew they'd be together forever. He'd never admit anything that sappy, though. Unless Ohtori tickled it out of him - but what Ohtori didn't know, Ohtori couldn't tickle out of him.

11. Shishido had never been more at peace than the first night he and Ohtori spent in their new apartment, even though their beds hadn't arrived yet and they were in sleeping bags on the living room floor.

12. Every morning, Shishido takes the front page of the newspaper, while Ohtori goes straight for the comics and sports sections. They always have a silent breakfast as each reads his own section. Shishido once asked if Ohtori would ever stop reading comics, to which Ohtori just happily replied, "Nope!" without ever looking up.

13. Every evening, after they've said their good nights and retire to their individual bedrooms, Ohtori practices his violin for an hour while Shishido writes in his journal. Shishido never goes to sleep before the music stops, even if he's exhausted and can't keep his eyes open.

14. Shishido is obsessive-compulsive about his bookshelves. There is a particular order for his books (genre, author, series, title) as well as his CDs (genre, artist, release date). Once, Ohtori accidentally placed Utada Hikaru's third album after her fourth, and Shishido nearly had a fit. They spent two hours going over the precise order of everything until Ohtori knew the system as well as Shishido.

15. Ohtori spends an hour in the bathroom every morning. To this day, Shishido still doesn't know what he does during that time. Sure, long, hot showers were good at the end of the day, but the beginning? He'd rather sleep an extra hour - which he does.

16. Ohtori refuses to call Shishido "Ryou" in public. Shishido prefers it this way - he likes knowing that there are parts of Ohtori that are completely, undeniably his - like the way Ohtori sounds gasping his given name when Shishido bites that particular spot on his neck.

17. Even though they both stopped playing tennis competitively in college, they still play club sports for fun, occasionally teaming up to let other people see the power of what was once Hyoutei's legendary doubles team.

18. Shishido had actually planned their first time far in advance. It would happen on Valentine's Day, Ohtori's twenty-first birthday. It was a Friday, so they needn't worry about homework or anything of the sort. He'd get home first since Ohtori had a late afternoon class on Fridays, and he'd have dinner and roses, music and candles, everything.

19. It actually happened a lot earlier than Shishido's plan. It was on his own twenty-first birthday, when Ohtori was still nineteen. He was sure they were breaking a hundred and one laws, but it didn't matter, not when Ohtori was underneath him, hot and moaning like that.

20. Ohtori felt more nervous about asking Shishido if they could share a room than he did when he first asked Shishido out. The difference was, this time around, Shishido could tell what Ohtori wanted to ask and asked for him instead. "Choutarou, I think it's time we _actually_ move in together, don't you think?"

* * *

Comments/critiques? 


	2. YuuTari

Title: 20 Facts About Glasses  
Pairing: YuuTari  
For: LJ 20 facts meme/20balls challenge  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: not mine, cool? cool.

1. They first met when they were six. Yagyuu was taking tennis lessons at a country club, and Oshitari was there for Atobe's birthday party. Oshitari's mom held his hand as they walked by the courts where Yagyuu was playing. Oshitari thought the game looked like fun - it started his career in tennis - but he doesn't realize that it was Yagyuu.

2. They started dating in high school, when Yukimura and Atobe decided it'd be good for the two top teams in the nation to train together for a bit. Oshitari and Yagyuu had the rally of the century. Fatigue and respect came hand in hand after the first game, two hours after they'd started, and they still haven't finished the match. Eventually, Oshitari had gotten their captains to set them up on a date.

3. Niou and Kirihara teamed up with Mukahi and Jirou to spy on their first date. Oshitari noticed them within the first few minutes of sitting down in the coffee shop, and subtly let Yagyuu know. They had quite a bit of fun leading the four to a gay porn shop, followed by a hotel. They actually just sat in the room and chatted for an hour, but the other four went home that night unable to shake off the shock.

4. Yanagi and Shishido made bets on how long it would take for Yagyuu and Oshitari to kill each other. Shishido thought one month, Yanagi gave it two weeks. They both agreed that their personalities were too scary for normal people to handle, even scarier than Sanada.

5. Oshitari stopped wearing his fake glasses on their first anniversary. He still occasionally wears them for fun, but they're just not important anymore.

6. Yagyuu doesn't think he should tell Oshitari this, but when Oshitari is uncertain and caught off guard, there's a sparkle in his eyes and the bridge of his nose turns ever so mildly redder. If Oshitari's expected to answer, his lips part just a tantalizing amount, which makes Yagyuu really want to kiss him. He loves that he's the only person who has this effect on Oshitari.

7. Oshitari once made Yagyuu watch _Gone With the Wind_ with him. Yagyuu fell asleep about an hour into it. Oshitari liked the feeling of Yagyuu's head resting on his shoulder, body warm next to him. It made Yagyuu seem more real and fragile - he was typically so gentlemanly it was sometimes cold.

8. At Nationals their senior year of high school, Atobe and Yukimura actually discussed their lineups before going into the game. Neither side wanted to risk putting Oshitari against Yagyuu - it would be too much of a wildcard, and they were both too valuable players to risk.

9. Yagyuu thinks there are a lot of similarities between Oshitari and Niou, and doesn't understand why they can't seem to get along. Niou seems to be intent on perturbing Oshitari whenever they're together, and Oshitari seems to be intent on ignoring him. That's not to say Yagyuu doesn't get some bizarre enjoyment out of watching them though.

10. Oshitari keeps the photo album of their vacation to Hokkaido on his nightstand. It was three summers ago, but it was the first time they took a vacation with just the two of them.

11. Yagyuu has a picture from that vacation of the two of them together in his wallet. He's never shown it to anyone else though, and doesn't plan on showing it to anyone anytime soon.

12. Their first time playing doubles together for the same team in college was one of Oshitari's favorite games. The coach refused to believe that they had never played together before. He knew everything there was to know about Yagyuu's play style, and vice versa, and he liked it.

13. Yagyuu cares a lot about his family, especially his little sister. He was very relieved when she and Oshitari hit it off the second they met. She thinks he is the coolest thing since iced lemonade, and once asked Oshitari if he was going to be Yagyuu's wife. Their faces that time, as she looked hopefully at Oshitari and Oshitari stared at her, blushing and speechless, is one of Yagyuu's favorite memories.

14. Their first time was in a car. To be precise, it was in the backseat of one of Atobe's cars, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Oshitari had coerced his childhood friend into letting him borrow a car for the night, and they had drive out to a cliff overlooking the city, and Yagyuu had taken off his glasses and they just went with the flow.

15. They once spent an entire Sunday watching the six _Star Wars_ movies one after another, just for kicks. It was awesome.

16. Yagyuu learned the hard way that playing strip poker with Oshitari was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad idea. Well, but the end results were pretty good though, so he wouldn't exactly say he'd never do it again.

17. Oshitari is glad Yagyuu doesn't live near him. He doesn't think he'd still be sane if he saw Yagyuu everyday. He does really like Skype with a mic and webcam though.

18. Yagyuu plans on asking Oshitari to move in with him tomorrow. He just has to figure out what manner of asking would make Oshitari squirm the most. It was practical though, since they had been going to the same college for two years now.

19. Oshitari is horribly, fearfully, madly, wonderfully in love with Yagyuu. He sometimes thinks he's going insane - then he realizes that he already is, and a smile will creep, unbidden, onto his face.

20. Yagyuu doesn't know what Oshitari's thinking when he randomly smiles like that, but it doesn't matter. Maybe one day, he'll ask - after all, they've still got a lot of days left together. He can't wait to experience them all with Oshitari next to him every step of the way.

* * *

Comments/critiques? (And yes, I do believe that Yagyuu and Oshitari are Star Wars nerds at heart. XD) 


	3. Atobe

Title: 20 habits of Atobe Keigo   
Character: Atobe Keigo   
For: LJ 20 facts meme/20balls challenge   
Rated: NC17   
Disclaimer: not mine, cool? cool. 

1. Mondays are Atobe's toughest days, because the work has piled up over the weekend (it never stops, ever), so Atobe is always filled with stress and tension at the end of the day. He usually doesn't get home until eight or nine, long after the servants have already cleared away dinner. In fact, they've now learned to not even make his portion until his secretary calls to say he's left work and headed for home, since Atobe Keigo doesn't eat reheated meals anyway.

2. On Mondays, Atobe fucks Shishido. He calls Shishido after getting into his limo and picks him up on his way home. They have a quick dinner together, quick because Atobe can't really be bothered with food when he's got the gorgeous lawyer sitting next to him, and midway through the meal, Atobe accidentally bumps knees with Shishido. Shishido looks up from whatever he's eating and sees Atobe staring at him, food long forgotten, eyes smoldering with just barely restrained lust. Atobe knows Shishido gets uncomfortable from his stares, which is why he does it. They move to the bedroom, where Atobe rips off all of their clothing and gets right down to it.

3. It's early in the morning when Atobe finally pulls out of Shishido's still-tight ass, settling in beside him to sleep. They both face outwards, because neither of them are the cuddling type. Atobe knows he only has an hour or two before he has to get up and get ready to go back to work again, but he'll be damned if it weren't worth it. Shishido is fabulous, even if it's only for the sex.

4. Atobe respects Tuesdays. There's enough work to keep him busy, but not as much as Mondays. He has a lot of meetings on Tuesdays. His direct reports have usually caught up as well by then, so they can go over what needs to be done for the rest of the week. Atobe likes his seven direct reports. They are among the brightest, most business-driven people in Japan - Atobe hand picked them, so he knows. Besides, who wouldn't want to directly report to Atobe Keigo?

5. Atobe especially likes one Oshitari Yuushi. Oshitari is his brilliant senior vice president of marketing, and a hot one, at that. After Atobe dismisses his secretary for the day, he calls Oshitari into his office. Oshitari sits on the corner of Atobe's black leather sofa and loosens his tie, smirking at Atobe and in that oh-so-seductive voice of his asks if there was something he needed. There is, in fact - Atobe wouldn't call him in otherwise. He hands Oshitari a manila folder of papers, which Oshitari takes and tosses aside with a growl. Oshitari grabs Atobe's hand and pulls the senior executive into his lap, kissing him senseless as he slowly unbuttons shirts, removes pants, and runs his fingers along Atobe's body as if it were the most delicate thing he's ever touched.

6. Oshitari takes Atobe every Tuesday in his enormous office overlooking all of Tokyo, because Atobe enjoys submitting to Oshitari. He's made too many decisions already on Tuesdays, and prefers to have Oshitari pampering him, taking him to whole new heights of physical gratification. The fact that they can see the city lights from the floor to ceiling windows in his room ignites the exhibitionist streak in him, even though they know no one can see them, because of course his office is the highest one in Tokyo and the lights are off. Sometimes they even do it with Atobe pressed to the window, Oshitari thrusting into him so fast and deep and hard from behind that Atobe can't even distinguish the city lights from the stars flashing in his eyes.

7. On Wednesdays, Atobe feels just dandy. There's the usual level of stress that never leaves his job, but he can handle it just fine. A good night's sleep after Oshitari drops him off at home has done its duty, and Atobe's ready to attack the financial world again. He is Atobe Keigo, after all. Still, he usually takes off a little early on Wednesdays because he's done a lot already and he's still got a lot to go.

8. There's another reason why Atobe leaves early every Wednesday. He gets his hair washed and cut twice a week - Wednesdays and Sundays. So every Wednesday, when he gets home, his personal hairdresser is already there waiting. Fuji Syuusuke is a good hairdresser - the man knew style, and Atobe Keigo is style. Atobe closes his eyes when Fuji starts lathering up the shampoo, massaging and scratching his scalp as if he were coaxing out all the tension and headaches so that they could be rinsed away with the shampoo. Atobe nearly falls asleep while Fuji cuts and blow-dries his perfect hair.

9. Except he doesn't fall asleep, because Fuji's job isn't quite done yet. On Wednesdays, Fuji doesn't only blow hair. Atobe relaxes in the chair as Fuji sucks on his cock, licking around the head before taking it all the way back into his mouth. Fuji swallows and hums when Atobe's dick is all the way inside his mouth and throat, and Atobe can't help but swallow as well, hand gripping tightly onto the armrests to keep himself from thrusting up and gagging the other man. Fuji has a beautiful moan, and Atobe enjoys listening to it repeatedly as Fuji sits himself down on Atobe's cock, riding the two of them to completion in the barber's chair. Wednesday is the "hump day", after all.

10. Atobe's favorite day of the week is Thursday, because there's still one day of work left before the weekend. He meets with a lot of other corporate executives on Thursdays, and they always compliment everything about him. They certainly have their jobs cut out for them, as there is a lot to compliment about the king of the financial world. He gets a lot of business done on Thursdays, and at the end of the day, Atobe feels like he's got a lot done without actually doing a lot - which, of course, is the only way to go.

11. Since he feels so good about himself on Thursdays, Atobe drops by his favorite club after work to get a drink and do a little dancing. He sits at the bar, people-watching as he sips his favorite wine - Atobe doesn't do hard liquor because it's only for the poor who can't afford anything better and are desperately in need of getting drunk to forget their poverty. He shamelessly ogles the DJ until the poor man can't blush any redder, and Atobe just sits there, drinking and smirking. Sometimes he flirts with the bartender, but then the DJ plays ridiculously loud and obnoxious songs that prevent the conversation from occurring.

12. Kamio meets Atobe on the dance floor when his shift is over, and Atobe presses their bodies close as they dance to the music. Atobe loves to watch Kamio dance - the boy is sensual without even trying. After awhile, Kamio grows more daring, and rubs his ass against Atobe's crotch. This prompts Atobe to grab the smaller man's wrist and pull him out of the club. They have sex in Atobe's limo as the chauffeur drives around aimlessly, knowing better than to interrupt Atobe when he's got someone in the backseat with him. Atobe makes out with Kamio as his hands roam all over the redhead's body - sometimes tying him down with a shirt or tie or whatever article of clothing happens to be at hand - before thrusting into him. When they have sex, it's almost like they're still dancing.

13. Fridays are unpredictable. Sometimes, Atobe has a light Friday and doesn't have much to do. If this is the case, he plays tennis on the roof of his skyscraper - his building holds the world record for highest tennis court ever built. He has a ball machine, but he also has Kabaji, so he can practice whatever he wants. Sometimes though, Atobe has a lot of work to do, in which case he'll leave the TV on in the background as he makes his way through all the paperwork that needs to be done before the weekend. This, of course, means that Atobe's mood is completely variable on Fridays.

14. On Fridays, Atobe has dinner in a private room at his favorite Japanese restaurant. Sanada Genichirou, the owner of the restaurant, always makes it a point to stop by and have a glass of wine with his best customer. If Atobe has had a relaxing day, he is flirty and seductive. If he's had a busy day, he is petulant and demanding. Sanada doesn't mind - he just chalks up the temperamental behavior to that of a typical spoiled brat. This never sits well with Atobe, and they argue until Sanada stalks around the table over to where Atobe is sitting and shuts him up with a kiss that takes his breath away.

15. Just like Atobe's mood on Fridays, their sex is also unpredictable. Sometimes it's fast and hard, with Atobe kneeling in front of the chair, gripping onto the back rest for dear life as Sanada pounds into him from behind, hands roughly gripping Atobe's hips, ripping silent screams from Atobe's mouth. Sometimes, it's slow and sweet, with Sanada sitting in one of the big armchairs and Atobe rocking in his lap as they kiss each other senseless. Sometimes, it's a combination platter. Surprisingly, this usually depends on what Sanada's mood is at the time, because he is the only one who doesn't care what Atobe thinks or what Atobe wants. Sanada calls his own shots, and on Fridays, after a week of decision making, Atobe is perfectly fine with that.

16. Atobe sleeps in on Saturdays. Even though he wakes up at 6AM on the dot every other day of the week, he sleeps in until 11AM every Saturday. Atobe declares it's because he's catching up on a week's worth of sleep, but it's really because sex with Sanada always leaves him aching and exhausted. While he eats brunch in bed, Atobe has his chauffeur pick up Jirou. Atobe tucks the man into bed next to him, and they settle in for a late morning nap. The sun filters in through the light curtains from Atobe's eastern window, warming them as they drift off together. Atobe likes napping with Jirou curled around him, because it makes him feel needed and wanted - not that he ever isn't, but that is beside the point.

17. As the sun moves over his room and starts to shine in through his western window, Atobe blinks open his eyes and stretches. He feels very refreshed from his nap and smiles when he sees Jirou has yet again put the tip of his thumb in his mouth. Atobe's told him countless times to stop it, because it would pull his teeth forward, but Jirou isn't as self-controlled as Atobe to quit. Atobe decides that it doesn't matter as he gently moves Jirou's hand aside and replaces it with his own mouth, waking up the sleepy man with a kiss. Jirou tenses for a second as he wakes, but relaxes almost immediately as he starts kissing Atobe back. Atobe rolls over Jirou so that he's caged the man underneath him and makes slow love to him under the covers. They shower together afterwards, and Atobe braces Jirou against the wall as he thrusts into him, over and over, until Jirou's practically crying with pleasure. They return to the freshly made bed afterwards and go back to sleep.

18. By the time Sundays roll around, Atobe's already restless again and ready for action. He calls up Tezuka at 5AM, simply because he can, and they go fishing. Tezuka brings all the equipment and they go to Atobe's private pond. Sometimes they'll take a boat out; sometimes they'll just stay on the dock. It doesn't matter. They don't talk anyway; they just sit there, rods loosely held in their hands as they enjoy being a part of nature. Tezuka always deals with the fish Atobe catches and baits his hook for him, because it's too beneath Atobe's dignity to touch such lowly creatures as fish or worms.

19. When the sun gets higher and the fish stop biting, they take their catch to the "small" cabin beside the pond and Atobe watches as Tezuka cleans, guts, and cooks the fish - of course, the largest catch of the day is always Atobe's. It's not because Tezuka always releases his catches that are larger than Atobe's - Atobe's just simply a better fisher than Tezuka. He doesn't understand why Tezuka won't let him just call someone else to deal with the fish though, but it doesn't matter. He likes this quiet time, where he can just watch Tezuka's graceful movements.

20. After they've eaten, Tezuka spreads out some sheets on the grass between the cabin and the pond. Atobe stares up at the cloudless blue sky as Tezuka prepares him, then rolls over, pushing Tezuka to the ground as he seats himself on Tezuka's cock. He fucks himself on Tezuka while looking out at the water and the trees across the pond. It's relaxing and allows him to rest his strained eyes - his mother always said looking at green things was supposed to be healing.

And then, the weekend is over and he's back to square one.

* * *

Comments/critiques/the like are loved. 


	4. Hyoutei

Title: 20 Rules of the Hyoutei Regulars   
Character: Hyoutei Regulars   
For: LJ 20 facts meme/20balls challenge  
Rated: PG   
Disclaimer: not mine, cool? cool.

1. If you lose, you're out. Period.  
exceptions: Shishido Ryou, Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, Akutagawa Jirou, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Kabaji Munehiro, Atobe Keigo

2. Never ask anything about Sakaki Tarou's background. Ever.  
exceptions: Atobe Keigo (only at certain times)

3. Never question Kantoku's judgment.  
exceptions: Atobe Keigo, Shishido Ryou, and Ohtori Choutarou (only when together)

4. Never question Atobe's judgment.  
exceptions: Akutagawa Jirou

5. There are no friends in Hyoutei. There are teammates, there are rivals, there are even enemies, but there are no friends.  
exceptions: Shishido Ryou, Ohtori Choutarou

6. You learn the Hyoutei chant and how to follow Atobe's snaps before you even watch the non-Regulars practicing.  
exceptions: no one

7. When in public, a Regular must always conduct himself with elegance and dignity befitting of a Hyoutei Regular.  
exceptions: no one

8. When there's a Regulars team meeting at 4PM, all members (excluding Atobe) are to show up by 3:45PM. Atobe is _always_ the last to arrive.  
exceptions: no one

9. Once a month, a Regular will work with a group of pre-Regulars to help them tone their game.  
exceptions: Atobe Keigo

10. What goes on in the clubroom stays in the clubroom.  
exceptions: no one

11. If a Regular has a girlfriend (or boyfriend, whatever floats your boat), no one is to know about it or the relationship will be dissolved.  
exceptions: no one

12. No one touches what belongs to Atobe Keigo. _No one._  
exceptions: Kabaji Munehiro (only on command)

13. No one is to outshine Atobe Keigo. Ever.  
exceptions: _no one_

14. This shouldn't need to be said, but all Regulars _will _abstain from alcohol, drugs, smoking, and the like.  
exceptions: no one

15. All Regulars will also abstain from sex during tennis season.  
exceptions: Oshitari Yuushi, Atobe Keigo

16. No one is allowed to use Shishido's shampoo, conditioner, hair gel, blow dryer, brush, and everything else he uses for his hair except Shishido.  
exceptions: Atobe Keigo

17. Don't look in Oshitari's locker. Just don't do it. For your own sanity.  
exceptions: if you really want to...

18. If Gakuto flirts with you, let him, but don't reciprocate (Oshitari might kill you.  
exceptions: Shishido Ryou (doesn't have to let him), Oshitari Yuushi (can respond)

19. If Ohtori asks you for a favor, just say yes. You'll end up doing it anyway, even if you say no.  
exceptions: if you really want to, but you won't succeed

20. No one's allowed to wake Jirou when he's napping.  
exceptions: Atobe Keigo, Kabaji Munehiro (only on command)


End file.
